This Tainted World We Live In
by Gnoff
Summary: Sequel to Not Your Everyday Love Story. Marriage. A daughter they didn't know they had. Mpreg. Pairing: Stein x Spirit, Makka x OC if you squint. Warnings: yaoi/slash, OC, mpreg, implied sex scenes, mild language.
1. Crossroads

This is a sequel to Not Your Everyday Love Story, but the two stories can stand on their own.

Disclaimer: No. Disclaimers are bullshit and you know it. If I did own Soul Eater, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

xXx(Makka's POV)

"Makka?"

It had been about six months since my dad and my teacher started dating. I don't see anything wrong with it, but my friends sure do. My dad, the 'honorable Death-Scythe-sama', and Dr. Stein, the greatest meister in the history of the DWMA(not including Lord Death, of course), hooking up seemed too good to be true. Not to mention my dad being the biggest ladies man in Death City. Oh, that and they're both guys, so there's that, too.

"Makka?"

There it is again! Who is that? Where am I?

"Makka!"

"Sorry, Soul. I guess I spaced out a little."

"A little? You've been completely ignoring me for the past twenty minutes!"

"Twenty minutes! What time is it?!"

"School's been over for the past hour if that's what you're asking?"

"Shit! I'm late!"

"For what?"

"My dad's birthday!"

xXx

After a hectic run from school to the baker's then home, I just barely managed to beat my dad home. He came in the front door, then into the living room, and then...

"Surprise!"

My dad was taken aback. Everyone we knew was there. As expected, he wasn't alone. And, as expected, Stein was completely unphased by all of this.

xXx

A little while later, I noticed Stein seemed a little on edge.

"What's up, Stein?"

"Someone's missing!"

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"Who?"

"You'll see." He said with a mischievous grin.

I felt the soul wavelength even before I heard the knock. We had a visitor.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Everyone froze. Who would be here this late at night? I raced down the hall, opened the front door, and gasped. In the doorway was a beat up and bruised girl, same age as me, who looked so weak, it was a wonder she was still standing.

"Hello, sister..." She said. And with that, she toppled over.


	2. Secrets

I was twelve when I wrote this, please be gentle!

xXx

I was talking with Stein about what to give Makka for Christmas. He opened his mouth to speak and all of a sudden,

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Makka was already racing to the door. I heard the door open, Makka gasp, a loud thud, and finally, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

I raced down the hall to see Makka with a horrified look on her face, and a girl face down on the floor, with silver hair strewn everywhere, unconscious.

"Who is she? What the fuck happened?!"

"I think I can shed some light on the situation."

I whirled around to see Stein with a concerned look on his face. There was only one other person who could make him look like that. Me.

"You know her?!"

"Why wouldn't I? She is my daughter after all."

Everyone gasped. 'How can he have a daughter?' I thought 'He's never mentioned her before.'

"What? You don't believe me? I created her in my lab using mine and Spirit's DNA while Spirit was off playing father to Makka. Ask her yourself."

"Dad..."

I looked back and saw that the girl had come to. She lifted her head up, looked around, and her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Mommy!"

She squealed and glomped onto me. Behind me I heard Stein sigh. He reached over, grabbed her by the collar, and set down on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him apologetically, pouting like a three-year old.

"Excuse me, but how old are you?"

"Well, starting today, I'm sixteen. And yes, mommy, we have the same birthday."

"Why the hell do you keep calling me mommy?"

"Because, silly, you're my mommy!"

"It's true, didn't I tell you? I created her from the DNA from the two of us. And, since I'm the seme in this relationship, and you the uke, that automatically makes you the 'mother'."

xXx

"Mommy!"

Oh, god. Renko was drunk, and extremely excited about something.

"Listen, Ren. I don't like it when you call me that. If you must call me something, call me Papa."

"Well, Papa, I was wondering how you felt on your wedding day."

Oh, dear, fucking, GOD.

"It was the best day of my life. I was nervous as hell, of course. But my ex-wife looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Hey, Papa? Will you come with me for a second?"

Without answering I followed her to the living room, where Stein was standing in the middle of the room, and everyone else was standing at the edges with excited looks, but staying deadly silent. Stein actually looked nervous.

"Spirit, I've wanted to ask you this for the past six months, possibly longer."

He took my hand, got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket.

'Is this...?'

xXx

Cliffhanger!

I'm happy I got in a yaoi manga reference. It's from 'Papa I Love You' by Mishima Kazuhiko.


	3. Surprises

Again, I was 12 years old when I wrote this. There was also a huge chunk of this that I left out because it was just too, well, bad.

xXx

Stein pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Spirit, will you marry me?"

So many things were buzzing around in my head, it was making me dizzy. But, while every part of me was screaming YES, I was still a bit hesitant. What if the same thing happens, what if we get divorced, how can I be sure this will last, why should I think it would be any different? Still, with all these reasons to say no, I just had to say,

"Yes!"

xXx (Renko's POV)

"Yes!"

Awww, his blush is so cute! I can see why daddy likes him.

"Let's play spin the bottle!

I couldn't help but blurt it out; the tension in the room was awful!

xXx

A few rounds later, I spun and landed on Makka. Everyone gasped.

"Well, she's really not my type, and she is my sister, but still, what the hell?"

I leant forward and pecked her on the lips.

"That's it?"

"Why, sis, were you expecting more?"

"No!" She says, blushing, "It's just, erm... Renko, are you?"

"Gay? Well, more or less. I really think it's the person, not the body."

xXx (Makka's POV) The next morning.

"Oh, shit! That smarts!"

"Good morning sunshine," I chirp.

Renko just stares at me with a blank look on her face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What the fuck?! I'm your sister! Don't you remember getting drunk and passing out at my dad's birthday?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

She got up and started making tea for herself. She seemed so different from the girl last night. The person was giddy and happy and open. This girl was dark and scary and had closed herself off from the world. Her soul was almost as twisted as her father's.

"So, I don't suppose you remember our little kiss, do you?"

She slammed her cup on the coffee table and blushed so hard, I swear I saw a little puff of steam rise from her head.

"Did I really? Oh god, I did, didn't I? . . . So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Well, everyone left, and then our dads started fucking like animals. I'm surprised you stayed asleep they were so loud!"

"Yes! I hope my experiment worked!"

"what are you talking about?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

xXx (Spirit's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. And hungry. And...

"Hhuuuurrrgh!"

I vomited all over the carpet. I looked over at Stein worriedly. He was already up and dressed. Then, from the living room, I faintly heard:

"It worked! Awesome!"

I got up and dressed as well, but I felt a little shaky. Stein helped me over to the living room.

"Renko, what did you...!"

Stein was cut off by a cracker going off in his face and our daughters yelling:

"Congratulations on your new baby!"

Stein stared at me for a moment, and something must have clicked in his head, because he burst out laughing. Then it hit me.

"Wait, you mean I'm..."

Everyone nodded.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M PREGNANT!"


	4. Finale

This is the final chapter, but there is an epilogue. Wrote this when I was twelve.

xXx

"HOLY SHIT I'M PREGNANT!"

This just made me laugh even harder. Spirit glared at me.

"Really dear, couldn't you think of something more constructive to say?"

Oh, the look he was giving me now.

"Come on. We need to get you to a doctor."

"Wait! I'm a guy. Where the hell is this thing gonna come out of?!"

Renko looked him straight in the face and said,

"That's easy. Your ass."

So, with my fiancé now frozen with fear, we left for the doctors.

xXx (It's Christmas now.) (Makka's POV)

"Perfect!"

I had set up mistletoe so that when my dad walks in the door and Stein comes to greet him, they'll be forced to kiss. Renko, of course, was no where to be found. Now, this little mistletoe idea was regrettable. Don't get me wrong, it worked perfectly, but that's not why. As soon as the kissed, Stein carried Spirit bridal style to their room. So, I went out, got dinner, and completely forgot about it. Renko had been waiting for me to get back. As soon as I came in the door, she jumped up and glomped onto me. I blushed, remembering that the mistletoe was still there. She realised it too, and pecked me on the lips. She smelled like chocolate, and I know it's wrong, but I can't say it didn't feel good.

Later that night, we opened our presents.

Our dads, of course, got each other rings. I got a new book from Stein and an IOU from dad. Renko got a pair of bolt earrings from her dad, a great translation of Dante's Divine Comedy from me, and another IOU. Renko then disappeared and came back with three beautifully wrapped gifts. I received a gorgeous rose-gold locket, Stein got a t-shirt that said: You're lucky you're boring or else I'd dissect you, and my dad got maternity tops. We all laughed at the last one, except my dad, who just sat there blushing.

xXx (It's their wedding day)

"Do you, Franken, take Spirit to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Spirit, take Franken to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and, erm, husband. You may kiss the, er, husband."

And what a kiss it was. I even took a picture. Renko had brought out a huge box and slid it open. A thousand little white paper cranes seemed to fly out of it. They looked like a cloud. Two little gold dots danced among them, eventually landing in the hands of the newly weds. On the right wing of each crane was a blessing:

I hope our love

Will carry far

Brighter than the

Evening star

For I entrust

My soul to you

When I say those words

'I do'


	5. Epilogue

Wrote this when I was twelve.

xXx

Many years later, their son, Haruka, has grown up happily with two moms and two dads. Stein and Spirit are still in their honeymoon period after all this time, and I doubt they'll ever leave. The cranes from their wedding now hang side by side above their bed. Makka and Renko are now living together, sharing a stronger bond than that of friends, sisters, or even lovers. They've never done anything more than a kiss, but I doubt they need to. No one has forgotten the blessing of that 16 year old girl, who stumbled into their lives all those years ago. No one should ever forget, for it is the purest emotion we humans harbour in our hearts.

Love.


End file.
